


One of a kind

by MissBrunetteBarbie



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, background supermartian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBrunetteBarbie/pseuds/MissBrunetteBarbie
Summary: Garlfiend Logan meets Marie Lois Kent for the first time, officialy becoming an uncle.
Relationships: Garfield Logan & M'gann M'orzz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Young Justice Bingo 2020





	One of a kind

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Garfield Logan"

Garfield is not afraid. He is a superhero turned tv star, fear is not something he feels easily. Yet, when he looks in those big blue trusting eyes, a similar emotion rises in the put of his stomach.

Marie Lois Kent is only a month old and already the apple of her parents’ eyes. The entire Young Justice League and the Outsiders love her and spoil her. Yet, Garfield is the first one, aside from M’Gann and Conner, who gets the privilege of holding her.

And that terrifies him, because what if he’s doing this thing wrong?!?

“Am I supporting her head? Is this ok? It’s important for babies to…”

“You are holding her just fine, Gar. Do not be so nervous, it might agitate her.”

M’Gann doesn’t know if she should be amused or exasperated by her self-proclaimed adopted brother’s behavior.

“What, you mean, she can feel what I feel? Are her telepathy powers so advanced already?”

The shock on his face made the woman giggle. Only one month after birth and she was already in great form, both mentally and physically. 

“No, babies, human, Martian or otherwise, can mostly feel the atmosphere of a room and what the people in their presence are like. It’s not a scientifically-proven thing, but it seems to be true. Marie always cries when me or Conner are upset.”

Garfield absorbed the new information, amazed by what an intuition babies have. Then, looking at Marie, said in a baby voice:

“You really are a smart girl. Uncle Gar is proud.”

Marie giggled and moved her tiny hands, making both her mother and uncle smile fondly at her. Gar had always thoughts kids were cute, but his niece was by far the best.

“I can’t wait till you grow up and we can break some of your parents’ rules together. I am the fun uncle, not Clark, just so you know.”

“Garfield Logan! I thank you for not encouraging my daughter to become a juvenile criminal.”

M’Gann’s stern face was ruined by her suppressed giggles. She was very pleased by the idea of her child having Gar looking out for her in the future. 

“Juvenile criminal? That’s a bit harsh, sis. She’s gonna be a superhero, of course. And with her martian-kryptonian genetics, she’s gonna kick ass.”

“Gar, please don’t use bad words around Marie. She might start repeating the.”

“Sorry, Meg. I guess being an uncle will be a bit more difficult than just doing fun stuff.”

“I am sure you’ll manage. And, anyway, we don’t exactly know what Marie is. She has Kryptonian blood for sure, but I am not sure how much of her DNA code is human and how much is Martian.”

That got Garfield’s full attention. He raised his eyes to M’Gann, ignoring Marie’s distressed sounds at suddenly not being the center of attention anymore. 

“Well, you can see for yourself that Marie looks like a normal human”

Garfield nodded. Truthfully he was a bit relieved the girl haven’t been born with M’Gann’s white Martian form. That would have made her life on Earth in the first few years difficult and unpleasant. 

“That’s because I…uh, contributed to her DNA when I was human on a molecular level. Conner is half-human, half-Kryptonian, so we think the human genes might be dominant in her. Her Kryptonian powers will develop when she’s older. She’ll probably be a telepath as well, since I keep this power in all my forms.”

The younger boy nodded, understanding exactly what she meant. It was the same principle he had learned when he had turned green in the aftermath of M’Gann giving him her blood. It didn’t matter that she was an white Martian, at the time of the donation her molecules have been re-shaped to form a human-green Martian hybrid that could be compatible with Garfield. He looked towards the little bundle in his arms and cooed:

“I guess that means you are one of a kind, right Marie?”

The baby simply drooled, making it clear how unimpressed she was with his deduction skills.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but I wanted to post something


End file.
